Late Night Birthday Wish
by BluberryRose
Summary: It wasn't normal for people to hate their birthdays. She was aware of that. But what if some emerald eyed stranger changed that?


**Happy belated birthday, Misaki! Lol sorry... We all love you so dearly. :)**

Birthdays, for some people, are meant to be fun, festive, and all happy-go-lucky. It's the day of someone birth! That alone is enough to make someone happy.

Guess what?

I hated my birthday. I tried to avoid anything that had to do with my birthday. Ugh. Does that make sense?

I was a 24-no, 25 year old woman now. The whole day throughout work, everyone kept on wishing me and giving me gifts, and hugging me, yada yada. Dont get me wrong. I totally appreciated the concern and kindness everyone showed. That was not the reason why I was feeling a little down.

I want people to treat me nice everyday, not just in one specific day, you know?

Oh, and because my mom and dad died in a car crash, on their way to buy me a birthday cake.

The date of my birth was the date of someone death. That's _totally_ something someone can easily forget.

I was aware of the fact that it was getting really dark. I didn't care. I was comfortably seated on the bench in the deserted park. I spent so much time staring at the stars, it soon became 11:00.

Oops.

I ruffled my raven tresses and sighed. A small and sad smile graced my lips.

Mom, dad, I'm sorry you guys got yourself killed by trying to make me happy. You guys had a wonderful life ahead of you, all wasted on me. I'm so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?

I was snapped out of my miserable thoughts when some person with a black hoodie had a seat next to me.

I raised my brow at the strangers behavior. What the hell was this person up to? I might be a little sad, but my fighting skills are still on point, thank you very much.

I was about to get in defense position, but stopped so when the stranger pulled off his hoodie, I was left in a shocking trance.

Is it possible for someone to look this good? I mean, it was kind of dark, so I couldn't really see everything clearly. But I definitely got a sight of his eyes. His eyes were...they looked like...forest green emeralds.

I've always loved green.

"Well, what's a young lady like you doing so late out at night?" he asked with a small smile. I nearly flinched. Fuck, even his voice sounded kind of...hot.

"Well, what's a young man like you doing so late out at night?" I mimicked him. In normal circumstances, I would've killed a motherfucker, but he seemed okay. So I let him be.

He shrugged his shoulders, and leaned back, visibly relaxing.

"Oh you know, late night walks. But seriously, you look a little sad. What's up?" he sounded genuinely concerned.

I sighed, and leaned back too. The night was having its affect on me. I tended to loosen up a bit more when it was night time.

"It's my birthday..." I said with a scowl. Then I realized what a huge mistake I made, I just told a stranger that today was my birthday.

Misaki Ayuzawa deserves a trophy for common sense, not.

But, he surprisingly didn't stress it.

"Different people have different preferences. However, may I ask you why you are so miserable on the day of your birth?" he asked.

The moon was bright. Now, I could see him a little better. In all honesty, he was quite good looking. His hair were tingles of gold and yellow spikes. His skin looked flawless, and his presence screamed out "HOTTY".

Umm...whatever?

I wasn't really sure if I should answer him. I mean, it was kind of personal. I took a good look into his eyes, and all I saw were good intentions. So I told him.

"Yep. The day of my birth was also the date of two people's death."

He didn't freak out like I expected him too. In fact, he just stayed quiet.

"Oh really?" I was really happy he didn't push me into spilling more stuff out. He gave me a choice.

"Mhm," I nodded, "It's a pretty long story, but I'll make it short. On the day of my 6th birthday, my parents went out to buy me a cake and presents. It wasn't necessary. They just did it to make me happy. Well, on that day, they died in a car crash. They got themselves killed, while trying to make me happy on my birthday. Ever since then, I fucking hated my birthday," I explained to him. My hands were in my pocket, due to the chilly September air.

He nodded, his lips pressed together.

"Well, think of it this way. Like you said, your parents died while trying to make you happy. Right now, you're feeling sad. Since you're sad, your parents basically died over nothing, and all their efforts into making their daughter happy meant nothing," he explained in such smoothness and clarity.

My eyes widened at that.

How the hell did I not realize that over the fucking years?

What I did next surprised the hell out of me.

I crashed into him and gave the blonde and comforting man a big bear hug, trying to express my gratitude. His eyes widened at the sudden and unexpected display of emotions, but quickly rubbed my back consolingly. Well, that totally escalated quickly.

I put myself back together and blushed a little.

Aargh! What the hell?!

"Umm, thanks. I needed that," I mumbled lowly, trying to hide my face with my bangs.

The man swept my bangs away from my face and looked at me.

"Hmm, I know it's late, but how about we go out and celebrate your birthday?" he offered.

I raised my brows in confusion. Would he really do that? I'm not gonna lie, I wouldn't exactly hate that, if it happened.

"Really? Are you fucking with my brain?"

"No. I'm not fucking with your brain."

I sighed and smiled really big, for the first time in he day.

"Sure. Just try not to get yourself killed over making me happy."

He chuckled a warm one that made my heart flutter.

"I'll try not to."

We got up from the bench and stretched.

"Wait," I said, "What's your name?"

He warmly smiled.

"I'm Usui Takumi. How about your name, my lady?" he playfully asked.

"Ayuzawa... Umm, Ayuzawa Misaki."

He smiled even bigger. Wow, did I mention that he looked even better when he smiled?

"A beautiful name for a beautiful little lady. How wonderful. Oh, and happy birthday, Ayuzawa."

"Thank you, U-Usui," I said. Again, I blushed.

"Did I mention you looked cute when you blush?"

"Shut up."

Hmm... Maybe...just maybe, birthdays aren't THAT bad.


End file.
